Synchronicity
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CU. There was no solace in Broly's mind. Everywhere he went, that voice haunted him and the pain kept stabbing inside his chest. This was the true reason why Broly must kill Goku.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, etc. etc.**

**Summary: This is true the reason why Broly must kill Goku.  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY READING MY STORY "SYNCHRONICITY"!!!  
**

* * *

He should not have been alive after the united Son family had given him that fatal blast, but he still was… somehow. Perhaps, some would call it a miracle, but to him it seemed more like a curse. For him to be alive, but unable to move, both in body and spirit; how could that be anything but a curse?

He was stuck. Trapped within the lakes of burning fire on a certain star known as the Sun. And trapped within the darkness of his own mind, where the ever present voice of a wailing infant haunted him. That wailing voice, filled with so much agony, had tormented Broly ever since his birth. It pained him, hurt him time and again inside his chest to hear it, but it would never stop. Why was that child crying so much?

_Why was it so painful to hear his cries?_

Broly had no answers to those questions. In fact, he had not even known whom that voice had belonged to, the majority of his life. When he had been younger, it had only been the sound, a loud crying that called out to Broly within his dreams, and by doing so pierced through his very heart.

The pain, ever present and so unbearable, could never be stopped. Whatever methods Broly used – soft soothing whispers or loud yelling and shouting – there had never been a way to stop that voice's crying. It just could not be silenced. Because of the cries within his head, Broly had never known the peacefulness of silence. He yearned for it desperately, blew up planets and galaxies to try to make the noise go away. But it was futile. And thus, like a cruel joke of fate, the pain remained forever, both in that child's voice as well as in Broly's heart as if they were tied together by the threads of destiny itself.

Suddenly, on that faithful day, as his father Paragus tried to lure prince Vegeta into his carefully crafted trap, a revelation happened. That day Broly finally met the owner of the cursed voice that stood in synchronization with his own heart. A face and a name had revealed who this child was that haunted his dreams. His name was Kakarot.

Yes, Kakarot was his true name, even though he called himself Goku.

The similarities of the infant's cries and Kakarot's voice could not be concealed to Broly's sensitive ears, despite the passing of years and the deepening of the baritone. He had recognized Kakarot instantly from the moment he talked… and dare he say even before that?

And it was in this instant that Broly had decided. The pain needed to be stopped.

That was the moment, when something had finally snapped inside Broly's already fragile mind. No more did he want to hear those sorrowful cries. No more would his heart bear that anguish. Not when the source of this hurt stood right in front of his nose and could be eliminated at a snap.

Yes, it was easy… so easy to kill his pain and make the world go silent for once.

If only Kakarot would die.

Slowly, Broly broke through the prison of his mind. And as he awakened, there was only one thing that he desired. A silent world. He took in his surroundings, the oceans of liquid fire, while trying to block out those incessant wails in his head and that painful stab in his heart. He remembered being blast here by Kakarot's children. He had felt Kakarot's ghost standing beside his children as they sent him to this place. Kakarot… why would his voice never quiet?

In a burst of energy, Broly took off, leaving the Sun and heading for the Earth. Only two words kept repeating from his lips like a hypnotizing mantra.

"Die Kakarot… die."

* * *

_Note: In the DBZ movie 10, Broly dies when he is shot by a team-up kamehameha from the Son family and in the scene of his final moments you can see that the kamehameha sends him past the sun, and then he blows up into tiny bits. I kinda tweaked this canon info into him being send onto the sun and living._

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING "SYNCHRONICITY", PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
